dbzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Manual of Style
Policies listed here are for usage in articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. As you know, all wikis have a manual of style which they follow in order to maintain clean and neatly organized articles. Dragon Ball:Univers Wiki has a style that it uses to keep pages looking in a similar fashion. Below are some of the guidelines that we use here for such purposes. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. In-universe: Articles should be written as if the Dragon Ball world was the real world. For example, "episodes or chapters" should not be referred to in a sentence. These articles include all character, location, abilities articles. Basically, any article that has information that is based around the contents of the site is an in-universe article. Perspective Pictures & Videos Main article: Dragon Ball Universe:Image Policy '' For specific, detailed guidelines regarding the upload and use of images and videos for this wiki, please see the image policy. Content Trivia The '''Trivia' section is for actual relevant proven facts related to the article. Speculations, Author comments, and “what ifs/maybe” as well Junk Trivia type of information is not to be included in this section, however, it may be added in a Behind the Scenes section. Talk pages The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. General conversations, questions and speculations can be placed on these pages if they do not get out of hand. Quotes The quotes section is for relevant quotes that showcase the character's personality or personal feelings. Not for random words that anyone could have said in the same situation. Adding non-relevant quotes with random cuss words and or just putting down random cuss words that may have been said is not acceptable. Page Edits *There is only one format to be used on the site, which a simple paragraph format. The formats of other styles including tiered or numbered styles are too complex and prone to disorder and are not supported here. *Please refrain from adding ambiguous content to the articles. While there is possibly more reason to believe where the information is going to lead, until confirmed it is not supported. In other words while we as users may have a reason to logically believe where a story is going or what someone in the story will do, we in fact do not know until it has happened. We are not the author; let them reveal things at their own pace. Powers & Abilities *Please refrain from adding speculative content into the Powers & Abilities section. While the section is based on the skills and talents seen and spoken of we as users cannot take liberties with content. *The Powers & Abilities section has a format that may contain certain classifications where applicable. These classifications are Swordsmanship Specialist (Master, Expert or Average), Hand-to-Hand Combatant(Master, Expert or Average), Durability (Immense or Enhanced), and Strength (Immense or Enhanced). The overall differences are dependent on what a character is shown or stated to be capable of in these various areas. Average ability is not actually listed with the terms "Swordsmanship Specialist", "Hand-to-Hand Combatant" being used commonly to represent that basic level. **As far as Intellect the terms Genius/Scientist and Inventor are all synonymous with each other as far as being represented as the highest level of attained or potential intellect and knowledge. High Intellect is a step down in level but is still intellectually formidable though has not been stated outright to possess a higher level. Keen Intellect is a character of sharp and intellectual perceptiveness. While such characters can excel in a certain field they are a step down from High Intellect, largely due to a lack of information and/or instances to determine even higher levels. Highly Perceptive shows intellect and or instinct in an area (such as combat, like how to read combatants motives and skill through simple observation or experience) but not shown or stated to be outright high knowledgeable or intellectual in other areas. (I.e. street smart) **'Strategist and Tactician' can be used as well, but vary depending on the specific character. (Master or Expert) Strategist are capable of looking at the whole picture (a wide-ranging plan that encompasses the entirety of a given battle/war) where a (Master or Expert) Tactician is concerned with the achievement of the goals set up by the strategy in the battle. *'Immense' is used only for the most powerful characters and only for those who have shown amazing ability comparison to others of similar strength. (i.e. Trias and Ian) These points should be easily referenced so that they are accurate without question. (I.E. to be based on fact rather then ones opinion). Vandalism and Language #Removing referenced and proven content from the pages is considered vandalism. #Vulgar and or slang terms are not the preferred forms to use. #This wiki is not tolerant of Nonsense Quotes in the wiki articles or forums or anywhere else on the wiki. Violators can and most likely will be quickly blocked. Users This wiki is set up so a user must have a username in order to edit this wiki. Any one without an user name must create one if they want to edit, but is free to browse the wiki without one. Moving Articles Article pages may not be moved by anyone but their creator without first discussing it on the relevant article's Talk Page first. Before a page move can be initiated, you must present the reasons for your belief behind the move on the article and obtain approval for it before moving the page. If you move an article page without discussing it first, your move will be undone and you will be warned not to do it again. If you persist on moving the article before an administrator approves or without discussing it beforehand, you will be blocked. Layout Guide Article layout is to a large extent standardized on Dragon Ball: Universe Wiki Headings should have the first letter of every word capitalized, except for prepositions e.g. "of" or "in." Article headings are standardized. These headings should appear in this order if they are needed in an article: *'History' is always used for the background history of the article's subject. It must be the first heading. On event articles, it is the background that led to the actual event. Never name such sections anything else other than "History." *'Trivia' sections are permitted; they must always use this title to make this clear. *'See also' is always used for sections that include links to relevant articles. The word "the" should never be used to start a heading e.g. "Battle" instead of "The Battle". Major Characters For characters, the following headings should be used in order if needed: *'Appearance' *'Personality' *'History' (If Applicable) *'Plot' *'Equipment' (If Applicable) *'Powers & Abilities' (if Applicable) *'Relationships' (if Applicable) *'Trivia' *'Quotes' *'References' (If Applicable) *'Navigation' (If Applicable) Minor Characters For minor characters, the following headings should be used in order if needed: *'Character Outline' *'Plot' *'Equipment' (if Applicable) *'Powers & Abilities' (if Applicable) *'Trivia' *'Quotes' *'References' (if Applicable) *'Navigation' (if Applicable) Roleplays & Fan Fics While we do not have a specific standard for how a fan fic or roleplay should look. Events For events, the following headings should be used in order. *'Prelude' *'Early Stages' *'Middle Stages' *'Last Stages' *'End Stage' *'Aftermath' Category:Policy